


The Bright Lady

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Lady - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] She gleamed so bright, none could look upon her. The dark lord himself cowered in fear. The reign of the Bright Lady had begun.





	The Bright Lady

It was the midst of midnight when the sun pierced through the clouds.  
The beast composed of shadow slunk their way into their dens,  
And while in the darkness they thought they'd not be found,  
As the balls of light flew after them they chose to think again.  
Think all they might, the next we saw they were but ash on the ground.  
.  
With claws of black and slickened ink the devil groped the sky,  
Futilely declaring that this mage had stirred his wrath.  
But once he ceased squinting and opened his dozen pitch eyes,  
We witnessed the monster kowtow with his nose pressed to the grass.  
His fear of immolation was immediately realized.  
.  
She descendant by a chariot drawn by four golden steeds,  
Whose manes shimmered and flickered like the light of a campfire.  
The bits in their mouths were bound to chains of forged sunbeams,  
And holding the reigns, dressed in resplendent attire,  
Were two maidens, trumpet-voiced, who introduced their queen.  
.  
She spoke to us from behind a veil ethereal and steel,  
A blanket so magnificent that it could hide a god.  
Her voice was one of compassion but her words let loose her zeal,  
At the pleasure of the burnings of the supplicating fraud,  
Who she watched from above as we fled...and died...and squealed.  
.  
She didn't give us her name only what we were now to do.  
She demanding offerings of labor and not those born in flesh.  
By the sweat of brow and strength of arm we brought in our food,  
And now a tenth is what we'd keep to feed ourselves. Unless,  
We chose to raise a hand in protest...and end up ashes, too.


End file.
